Various methods are known for the production of upholstered articles. For example, DE 43 00 375 A1 discloses a method of producing an upholstered article comprising a first method step in which a cover for forming the outside component of the article is introduced in a taut and fold-free condition into a deep-drawing mold. Then, in a second step in the method, the cover is foam-backed with a reaction mixture which, after the reaction has taken place, forms a cushion core. A third step in the method then involves the provision of a body which is stable in respect of shape, at the rear side of the cushion core, being the side that is remote from the cover which accordingly forms the outside of the upholstered article. This operation can be effected by casting a hard coating material. Such a method can be carried into effect by employing a mold tool with first and second cover members which are different from each other.
A method of producing an upholstered article can also be effected by means of the use of a mold tool which comprises three different cover members. In such a method, in a first step therein, a skin or surface layer is cast, replacing the above-mentioned cover of the upholstered article. In a second step in this method, a cushion core is produced from a reaction mixture at the rear side or inwardly facing side of the cast skin, this involving the second cover member of the mold tool. In a subsequent third step in the method, a third cover member which replaces the second cover member is then used to produce a body which is stable in respect of shape at the rear side of the cushion core, by virtue of casting a suitable hard coating material.
Consideration may be given at this point to German patent application No 198 33 098 setting forth a method of producing an upholstered article, wherein an upholstery cover is produced by molding, with a hollow space or cavity which is open at one side being defined therein. A core portion is introduced into the cavity in the upholstery cover, the core portion being provided at its surface with raised configurations. The raised configurations of the core portion bear against the inside surface of the cavity of the upholstery cover so that the core portion is held at a defined spacing at all points from the inside surface of the upholstery cover. A coating material is then introduced into the gap determined between the inside surface of the cavity of the upholstery cover and the surface of the core portion, between the upholstery cover and the cushion portion. The coating material introduced into the gap fills the gap and is hardened in the gap, firmly connecting the core portion to the upholstery cover. That method is suitable in particular for the production of upholstered articles without undercut configurations because it would scarcely be possible, or it would be possible only at the cost of considerable complication and expenditure, to introduce a core portion having such undercut configurations into the upholstery cover which is open at one side and which would be correspondingly formed with undercut configurations.